What You Don't Know Won't Kill You?
by iwritelove01
Summary: What is this business and why is everyone so secretive about it? AU MPREG, M/M SLASH Please Review
1. Secrets

What You Don't Know Won't Kill You?

Characters: Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner, Ethan

Rating: M

Summary: What is this business and why is everyone so secretive about it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. This is a work of fiction. No insult intended.

Spencer Morgan (nee Reid) was used to extravagant things, from his childhood home, to his current home, his fathers' parties, his clothes, and his shoes. His Sweet Sixteen and Wedding are still the talk of the town even though they occurred 11 and 7 years ago respectively.

Spencer enjoyed the married life, and who wouldn't if they were married to the sexiest, handsomest man in all of Texas. He had a husband that would give him anything he wanted, well almost everything; just not the one thing he really wanted.

"I'm just really frustrated, you know. I mean it's been 3 years since I first brought it up. I wasn't ready at first but now I feel like I am." 27 year old Spencer Morgan spoke to his best friend/ pseudo brother, Ethan Hotchner.

The two, only a month apart in age, have been best friends since they could walk and did everything imaginable together. They even managed to marry best friends.

Every week, the two got together to talk about their lives. It used to be almost every day usually enjoying their favorite pastime, shopping, but today they were having lunch at the hottest new restaurant in Texas..

Now him and Ethan lives had completely diverged from each other. Ethan had just given birth to his beautiful daughter Marsha 6 months ago. He was happy for him but he missed their time together, obviously Ethan's top priorities were his daughter and husband. And if anyone deserved happiness, it would be Ethan; life had not been the easiest on him.

When they were just twelve, Ethan's parents died in horrific car cash, Ethan was in the car but fortunately he survived but had to suffer numerous surgeries to even been allowed to walk again. Spencer's fathers took him in and the two have become brothers.

His pregnancy was hard on him but luckily both he and the baby survived.

Spencer wasn't one to get jealous; he has always gotten what he wanted. Not only did his husband have his own successful business but also his paternal father and his grandparents on both sides were very wealthy and powerful people. He knew that they had businesses but the extent to what products were being sold was lost on him, not that he cared. In Texas, the Reid or Morgan name could get you far, and luckily for Spencer he would always have both to rely on.

To say the growing up Spencer was a spoiled rich brat would have been an understatement. However just seeing how happy Ethan was with his life and how Marsha was the perfect mix of both Ethan and Aaron; he wanted to have that too.

It wasn't fair; Spencer had been married longer, so he should have been the one experiencing the joy of child rearing first.

"I don't know what to tell you, Spence, maybe he has a good reason."

"Other than the fact, he doesn't want to have kids with me. Maybe he thinks I'll be a terrible parent. Do you think I'll be a terrible parent?"

"I'm sure that's not the case, Spence." Ethan spent almost the beginning of every lunch or shopping trip (which were frequent) trying to comfort his best friend. "Maybe you could show him that you could be domestic."

"What does that mean?" An aggravated Spencer asked his friend.

"C'mon Spence, honestly, I mean you spend enough money in a week to feed a small country for a year."

"It's not my fault that I can afford the finer things in life." Spencer countered. This was his go-to line of dense when people questioned his spending habits.

"How many people do you know, our age, that have two Black Cards?"

"One is from daddy and the other one is from Derek. Why are you judging me, E? It's not like you don't have cards. Daddy gave you one too."

As much as the Reids spoiled Spencer, they spoiled Ethan just as equally but he always felt like if he spent their money, he would be using them, as much as he refused the expensive gifts, they still piled it on him. So even though he did have the card, he never used it. It was still in the gift box he received it in. Before living with the Reids, Ethan had never experienced that kind of wealth before, both of his real parents were Blue-Collar workers. It always surprised him that he and Spencer became such good friends since the both came from such different economic backgrounds.

"Just try talking to him again, Spence. That was three years ago, I'm sure he has changed his mind about this."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Spencer could that Ethan was getting annoyed with the conversation and plus he wanted to ask Ethan a question that had been plaguing him in the recent week. Spencer had just the fool-proof plan to make his husband cave in, and it involved hot, raunchy sex. He loved his husband but he was just too easy.

"Do you have any clue what business Derek and Aaron are in?"

Spencer being no stranger to gossip, had learned from an early age to ignore gossipers, and in Texas everyone knows everyone but more recently the recent rumors involved speculation about what type of business the Morgans ran.

When Ethan instantly turned a ghostly shade of white and took too long to answer, Spencer knew what that meant. That's what happened when you know someone for so long; you learn how to communicate non-verbally with them.

"Is this one of the answers that you know but you think that by not telling me you're protecting me?"

"Spencer, I can't. You should really ask Derek. I really should get going though. I have to make sure Marsha up from your parents." And with that, Ethan quickly left.

After Ethan left, Spencer was left to ponder to himself. What was this business and why was everyone so secretive about it. He was determined to find out the answer. But he also knew he wouldn't like it.


	2. The Plan

What You Don't Know Won't Kill You?

Characters: Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner, Ethan

Rating: M

Warning: **MPREG, M/M SLASH**

Summary: What is this business and why is everyone so secretive about it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. This is a work of fiction. No insult intended.

Chapter 2

**Sorry for how late this has been, school and break has been crazy. Please Read and Review**

On the drive home, Spencer couldn't help but think about the domestic comment Ethan had made. Maybe he was right and if he could show Derek that he could run a household properly, he would be more willing to succumb to Spencer's baby demand.

As the gate the lead to the Morgan property opened, Spencer began searching for his husband's car but it was nowhere to be seen. _Great_, he thought, _this gives me more time to put my plan in motion._

Spencer parked his car and made his way inside his house, his multitude of shopping bags in tow. Even before he could make it in the door he could hear the excited barking of Livi, the teacup Yorkie, Derek had bought him three years ago when he had first brought up the baby situation.

Spencer quickly dropped his bags, he would take care of them later, Livi needed him now.

"Hey Livi, did you miss me? Daddy missed you too." He could be maternal when he wanted to be, of course he couldn't compare a dog to a baby but Spencer was proud of himself, Livi was healthy and happy and if he could do this he could care for a baby also.

Before Spencer could finish his thoughts, he phone began to ring. He knew who the call was from every day around this time his maternal father called to have their daily chat.

"Spence, baby, where have you been, I been calling you?" Samuel Reid questioned his son. Every time he called, it was the same thing, to check up on Spencer. Spencer felt bad for his fathers; after he was born they were told they could never have any more biological children, that was one of the reason why they were so quick to take in Ethan. So Spencer usually indulged his father's questionings.

"Daddy, you know where I've been; you know that I have a standing weekly lunch and shopping trip with Ethan."

"Oh, well, how are Ethan and my grandbaby doing?" Spencer hated how happy his father got when talking about Marsha and Ethan. He wished he could be the one bringing him the joy but as long as his father was happy that made Spencer happy as well.

"They're fine, if you want to know how they are, you can call them." Spencer couldn't help the slight sadness and anger in his voice.

"Sweetie, what's the matter? Is it the baby thing again?"

"Daddy, it's just so frustrating I mean we've been together for so long and I don't know why he won't have a baby with me." Spencer spoke in between sobs.

"Just try talking to him again, I'm sure he has a reason."

"Every time I bring it up, he tells me it's not the right time. I don't understand what that means."

Samuel understood where Derek was coming from, the business his husband, Derek and Aaron were in could be very dangerous and time consuming and he also knew that Derek would not want anything to happen to Spencer, let alone a pregnant Spencer.

Derek and Jared, the other Mr. Reid, where arms dealers; Aaron on the other hand worked as Derek's personal assistant and right hand man. They traveled around the world, selling weapons to leaders of armies, most of the men they sold to where bad men, most used the weapons to start civil wars thereby killing innocent people but it provided the Reids and Morgans with a lifestyle both families were accustomed to.

"Do you think I could get Papa to talk to him?"

"I'm not sure that would be the best idea, you know Derek is a very prideful man, sweetie."

"Okay, you're right, is Papa there? I really want to talk to him?" If daddy couldn't see things his way, he was sure his papa would. His daddy was the disciplinarian of the two.

Samuel knew his son to well. From a time he was a child, he would always go behind his back to get what he wanted.

"Spencer, please don't go behind my back and ask your father to intervene, Derek isn't one of your high school boyfriends, Spencer, he's your husband and you have to respect his decisions. Anyways your father isn't here; he's at a meeting with Derek and Aaron." Samuel really hadn't meant to spill that detail to Spencer, they had worked so hard to keep him out of the loop and the way he saw it, it wasn't his secret to tell.

The last statement by his father had jogged Spencer's memories, learning what business his husband was in was one of the main reasons he had allowed this conservation as long as he had.

"Oh my gosh, daddy, I almost forgot, do you know what business Derek and Papa are involved in?"

"Spence, baby you shouldn't worry about such things." Samuel needed an escape; this was not the conservation he wanted to be having with his son. Damn, he just wished that Derek would've had this conservation with Spencer before they got married. He hated that he had to withhold information from his son.

"Spencer, sweetheart, I really have to go; your father and I have a fundraiser to go to later. You know how long it takes me to get ready. Samuel finished with a nervous laugh. "And Spencer, I know how much scheming you can get into when you don't get what you want, but you should remember sweetie, everything has consequences and there are some things you father won't be able to solve for you."

Before Spencer could mutter a response, he father had hung up the phone and the line was now dead.

Spencer let out a frustrated scream before closing his cell phone.

"What business could be so bad that everyone is keeping it a secret?" He wondered out loud to himself

Spencer looked at the time, it was a quarter to five, usually right after shopping he and Livi would take their daily nap, until the chef arrived to cook dinner for the day, but today would be different, Spencer was determine to cook dinner for his husband, he called the chef and told him not to come in tonight, if all else failed, he could always order and pretend he cooked.

Spencer made his way upstairs to change out of his skinny jeans, he wanted to look good but also be comfortable so he changed into his tights and one of Derek's oversized hoodies, he knew Derek loved it when he wore his clothes and made his way back to the kitchen with Livi close behind on his heels.

He rummaged the kitchen for thirty minutes before he settled on Spaghetti and sauce. How hard could that be?

Another thirty minutes, a buzzing fire alarm and burnt dinner later, Spencer was regretting his decision to make dinner. If this was what he needed to do to improve to Derek that he could be a good parent, he would never get his wish because he had failed miserably. After the panic of trying to get the alarm to stop, Spencer called his favorite Italian restaurant to deliver his meal. The meal arrived with twenty minutes to spear before he heard his husband opening the door, his nose smelling the food scent in the air.

Derek walked into his kitchen to the sight of his husband wearing his college hoodie which looked like a dress on his husband slender body, god Derek loved it when Spencer wore his clothes.

Spencer was in the process of putting the finishing touches on the dinner table for their romantic dinner. The table had been decorated with scented candles, Spencer had made sure he went all out; he needed to prove how domestic he could be.

Derek couldn't wait to get his husband into bed later that night, but first he would indulge his need to be romantic, he knew that Spencer hadn't make the dinner, hell Spencer couldn't boil water but if his baby needed to put on a show, who was he to stop him.

"Pretty boy, what's all this?" Derek questioned his husband. Whenever Derek saw Spencer in the kitchen he knew he would be spending money.

"Hey, sweetheart, I made us dinner." Spencer practically ran into his husband's arms to kiss him.

"Spence?" Derek questioned skeptically

"Okay, I ordered it but it's the thought that counts." Derek couldn't help the warm laugh that escaped him.

"Of course it is baby." Derek spoke while all the while smiling. "What's all this about, Pretty Boy?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to have a romantic evening with my husband." Spencer began to drag Derek to the table where their food was awaiting them. "First, eat and then talk."

As dinner went on Spencer was amazed at how much he still loved Derek after how long they had been together. He just couldn't understand why Derek was so against the one thing that would make this so prefect. He knew Derek would love coming home to the warm welcome of a child.

Thinking about this was making him angry but now was not the time, the first part of his plan was completed, now was time for phase two.

"Derek, could you wash the dishes for me, when you're done, you can come upstairs I have a surprise for you." Spencer whispered sexily into Derek's ear while cupping his husband's growing erection. God, that was too easy, Spencer thought as he made his way up the stairs.

Within ten minutes, Spencer could hear the heavy footsteps of his husband walking up the stairs. Spencer was prepared, he had sprawled himself naked out on the bed, waiting to be claimed by Derek. When Derek walked in the sight that he saw made his dick twitch.

"Damn, baby, I don't care how much it'll cost me, whatever you want you can have it as long as I get to be inside you tonight."

"Shhh, you're talking too much Derek, I'm waiting." Spencer breathed out heavily.

Derek quickly ripped off his clothes, with Spencer acting so wantonly, he would not pass up this opportunity.

Both men began ravishing each other bodies like cavemen. Being together for so long, Derek knew how to get Spencer begging, and he knew the Spencer especially loved the foreplay.

Derek began sensually kissing Spencer's neck; it still amazed Derek how hard Spencer got from kissing him, teasing the younger man before engulfing his penis in his mouth, deep throating his lover. Spencer loved the wet, hot heat of Derek's skilled mouth. Spencer wasn't a virgin when he met Derek but the older man always made him come, like it was his first time. Derek continued bobbing his head around Spencer while the younger man, screamed out in pleasure but he didn't want to come just yet, he wanted Derek to be in him when he finally found release.

Spencer wanted more, he needed more, he needed to be connected to Derek and the biggest connection possible was to have Derek inside his body making love to him.

"Baby, I'm out of condoms." Derek sighs heavily after realizing he had failed to restock his supply after his last time with Spencer. They couldn't stop now; he didn't know the next time Spencer would wild sexually and he didn't want to pass this up.

"It's okay; I got one, keep going." Spencer moaned as Derek continued to suck on his neck. Doubts kept springing into his mind as Spencer handed the condom to his husband, but this was not the time for them.

Unbeknownst to Derek, Spencer had poked a hole in the condom, he had decided that he was tired of waiting for Derek to decide he wanted a baby, Spencer wanted a child and Derek would just have to live with that he even stopped taking his birth control two months ago.

Soon enough Spencer was in heaven as Derek entered him, immediately hitting the sweet spot in Spencer that made him see stars. As quite as Spencer was in public, he was the complete opposite in the bedroom; moaning and grasping like a porn star as the impressive length and girth of Derek Morgan thrust in and out of him. Spencer came with the shout of Derek's name falling from his lip, while the older boy follow suit releasing his essence into the leaking condom.

Still reeling from his sexual high, Derek didn't notice the semen leaking from the condom as he tied and threw it away.

Right after sex Derek could count on a sleeping Spencer, and today was not exception; he could hear the gentle snoring as he himself started to get sleepy. As soon as he was getting comfortable his heard the vibrations from his phone. He quickly got out of bed as to not disturb his sleeping husband.

"Derek, we have problems." Derek heard the frantic voice of his best friend and right hand man Aaron Hotchner.


	3. The FBI

What You Don't Know Won't Kill You?

Characters: Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner, Ethan, David Rossi

Rating: M

Warning: **MPREG**, M/M SLASH

Summary: What is this business and why is everyone so secretive about it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. This is a work of fiction. No insult intended.

**Chapter Three: The FBI**

"Aaron, what the hell do you mean we have problems?" Derek questioned

"I'm guessing you haven't turned on the news yet?"

"I don't have time for this shit, Hotch, just tell me what the fucking problem is?"

"Charles Taylor has been arrested for crimes against humanity and he's naming names."

"Shit!" Derek let out a frustrated scream, Aaron didn't need to continue for Derek to know how bad this looked for him and his business, he ran to his living room to turn on CNN and of course the breaking story being told Worldwide was the arrest of the Liberian President Charles Taylor.

"Fuck! This isn't good. Damn it, Aaron what are we going to do? I thought we had people to make sure our names weren't connected to men like Taylor?" Derek screamed into his phone once again.

"We did, but the sonofabitches apparently decided to get greedy and threw us under the bus. He has been dealt with. Right now the FBI just has a lot of names with no leads yet which could work to our benefit, I've been making some calls all morning and it seems we might be in the clear except I've learned that there's one Interpool agent, Rossi, I think his name is that is spearheading the investigation and from what I've heard he's relentless but I don't think we got anything to worry about."

"For fuck's sakes Aaron, you better be right, put together a meeting for this afternoon, I want everyone there at the Reid's mansion, Jared knows about this right?"

"Of course he does, he was the one that informed me. I'll schedule the meeting and let you know. Don't worry about this Derek, I'm sure it's fine, Jared's family been doing this a long time and nothing has happen before." Aaron tried to console his friend but he himself was trying hard to believe that it would be.

After the two friends ended their conversation, Derek made his way back upstairs, to get ready for the long day ahead of him. He hated not being able to spend the morning with his husband, but there were more pressing matters at hand.

Spencer awoke to an empty bed and the sound of Livi barking. He quickly slipped on a pair of boxers laying on the floor and a hoodie to go in search of his husband in the kitchen. Spencer arrived to find the kitchen dissert and his husband nowhere to be found. This was the first time since they had been together that Derek was not sound asleep next to him or in the kitchen making them breakfast.

Not knowing where Derek had gone off to since he usually had the weekends off, Spencer decided to get himself ready so he could visit Ethan and Marsha since he didn't want to be in the house alone.

Spencer arrived at Ethan and Aaron's house two hours later, just as Ethan was putting Marsha down for a nap.

"Good morning, E, and baby Marsha." Spencer greeted as he made his way into the living room.

"Spence, I hope you know that it's after twelve." To Ethan, Spencer did not know the responsibilities that came along with having a child; a baby would not care about Spencer's sleep patterns when he or she needed to be fed at 3 o'clock in the morning.

"Whatever, E, you know it takes a while to look his good." Spencer stated jokingly at Ethan, but in all honesty he would have been earlier but he had difficulty settling on one outfit.

Ethan had to admit that Spencer did look good in a green Marc Jacobs sweater and True Religion skinny jeans, compared to the sweats he wore, not to say he wasn't fashionable but once he had Marsha; all the things he enjoyed in the early twenties became less important. Ethan loved the family he had created with Aaron but sometimes he missed how carefree he once used to be.

"Speaking of looking good, have you seen or talked to my good looking husband this morning, I can't seem to get a hold of him?" Spencer questioned.

"No, but I'm sure he's with Aaron at a business meeting or something."

"That's strange, they never do business on the weekends, and the weekends are me and Derek time."

Those were the types of comments from Spencer that upset Ethan whenever he heard them, while Derek had to weekends to spend with Spencer, Aaron still had to tend to business. Ethan sometimes felt like a single parent because Aaron was gone so often, traveling around the world making business deals and making sure the company ran smoothly for Derek. At times Ethan felt that Derek treated Aaron more as a personal slave than a business partner. Like today, the onetime Aaron had the weekend off; he was off with Derek although they had plans for a family day.

"So, Spence, you never told me how your baby talk with Derek went?" Ethan wanted to change the topic so he wouldn't get upset again about Aaron abandoning their plans.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that there was a lot of talking, but he's likely to see things my way." Spencer spoke in a mischievous tone.

Ethan couldn't help but laugh as he put the pieces together; almost everyone knew how whipped Spencer had Derek, especially when it came to sex. _God, some men are so easy_, he thought to himself.

"I tempted him with my body." Spencer added while joining in the laughter. "Seriously, Ethan, it was so easy, I don't know why I didn't think about that earlier, I could have had a baby by now."

Ethan quickly stopped laughing; he now knew that luring Derek with sex wasn't what Spencer was really talking about.

"Jesus, Spencer, what did you do?" Ethan spoke in a scarily serious manner. Whatever scheming Spencer was up to would not be good in the long run.

"What, I just poked a hole in the condom we used and I substituted my birth control pills for fertility pills two months ago."

"Why on Earth would you do that?" Ethan asked willing himself not to lose his cool. "Spencer, I knew you could be selfish and immature but to stoop to this level is low even for you. Derek's not going to be happy when he finds out you went behind his back."

"I want a baby Ethan, and Derek was standing in my way, so I went around, he'll just have to deal with it when I get pregnant."

"You are so dense sometimes Spencer." Ethan spoke practically screaming. "How to do you plan on taking care of a baby when you tend to wake up at noon on a daily basis?" Ethan questioned his brother. "I think you fail to realize that a baby isn't an accessory for you to play dress up with, a baby doesn't care about your expensive clothes or shoes or about you needing your beauty sleep. A baby is a human being, a human life that you want to create with lies and deceptions."

"Do not fucking yell at me E! Fuck you, E with you high and mighty attitude, you think you're better than me for some strange reason but you're not. Remember this, my family took you in when you had nothing so you should be more grateful, you wouldn't have any of this without me and my parents." Spencer screamed back with much more venom and anger before running out of the Hotchner mansion, leaving a crying Ethan behind.

Sobbing Spencer made his way to his car, he and Ethan had had fights before but nothing of this magnitude where each throwing hurtful words at each other. He really wished the Derek would be home once he got there to comfort him.

However, when he arrived back home he was once again greeted with an empty home. Still feeling the effect of his argument with Ethan, a lonely Spencer prepared to spend the rest of the afternoon cuddling with Livi.

Before Spencer could get too comfortable, he heard the door bell ringing, he wondered who could be at his door, he knew for a fact that it wasn't his husband or Ethan, maybe it was one of his dads but even that was unlikely because they barely visited without calling. Spencer made his way to the door with Livi in hand, since Derek wouldn't allow him his baby, the next best thing he had was Livi and he loved her with all his heart but she could never replace a child.

Expecting to see one of his dads, Spencer was beyond shocked to see a strange, older man with salt and pepper hair in an expensive looking suit staring back at him.

"Hello, Mister Reid-Morgan." The man greeted a confused Spencer

"It's just Morgan." Spencer replied hastily, he wasn't in the mood to meet any new neighbors right now, even if the man thought he was rude now, he could fix it in the long run.

"Okay, Mister Morgan." The man softly laughed at Spencer's attitude, even with his bitchy tone, he couldn't help but notice how attractive the younger man was. "I'm a business friend of Derek's."

Spencer could hardly retain his excitement, the only friend of Derek's he knew was Aaron and they were more brothers than friends, like he and Ethan, thinking back on his fight with Ethan, Spencer knew that if it wasn't resolved quickly would cause of tiff between the two husbands. This man was the perfect for Spencer to learn just what it was his husband did. His quickly ushered the man into the living room hoping to set him at ease so he would be willing to relay information.

"So Spencer, is Derek around, I would really like to speak to him?" The man inquired from Spencer, still amazed at his beauty.

"I actually haven't seen him at all today." Spencer stated shyly, he hated not knowing where he husband was but that was the truth.

"That's alright; I'm sure with the business he does it can get pretty difficult."

"To be really honest, I don't know what business my husband does actually."

The man wasn't surprised, men like Derek Morgan would do anything to protect the ones they loved and that meant Spencer was safer not knowing about the business and he was sure that Derek loved Spencer dearly, he would have done the same too if Spencer was his.

"Sorry I can't stay long; I was expecting Derek to be here it's just really important that I speak to him." The man said as he stood up from his position on the couch.

"You never told me your name." Spencer spoke as he walked the man to the door.

"Yes, you're very right, could you tell Derek that Mr. David Rossi stopped by to say hello." The man replied as he walked out of the house of his number one target.

Derek arrived home later that evening after a long day of meetings and planning, he needed to take control of this situation and Rossi immediately. He walked into the master bedroom to a sleeping Spencer, he hated that he had to cancel on their weekend but he was looking to their future, the quicker this issue got resolved, the quicker he could give Spencer what he really wanted, children. He could tell Spencer was getting angry and frustrated with him but he had to make sure they were secured before he wanted to bring children into the world.

"Hey Pretty boy, how are you?" Derek spoke softly while kissing his husband's head gently.

"Not good, Ethan and I got in a fight." Spencer sleepily replied.

"Spence, what happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it now, I'll tell you tomorrow but your friend Rossi stopped by today." Spencer spoke before falling back into a deep slumber.


End file.
